Prince Luke, and Queen Valcry
by PonyPrince721
Summary: Luke and Valcry (OC's) is the new Royalty in Equestria, will Luke be saved from the furries? How about the evil king who wishes to rise? He may not even be able to handle Pinkiepie, who wants to bed him!


**The Tales of The Prince Luke, and the Queen Valcry!**

**Prologue:**

**Prince Luke and Princess Valcry were friends long before the Prince found his way back to Equestria.**

**How they met: At first the Prince did not know he was royalty, only that it was wrong for him to lonely, poor, and homeless. One day, the Princess ventured forth from her Castle and went to see the lonely Pony Folk of Ponyville. While strolling the streets, she came across a young Colt, of about the same age she was, scavenging for food in an overturned garbage can. The Princess, being kind and generous, invited the Colt to stay at the Castle with her. They grew up being friends and a couple, for seven years the young couple were in love, and the Prince offered marriage to the royal Princess, but her father wouldn't allow her to marry someone with no royal blood. The Prince and Princess decided to run away, and never see the royal family again, but the King caught on to this Rumor, and arranged a kidnapping. The King let some strange creatures, from a faraway land, come and capture the Prince. For five years the Prince lived in exile, being tortured and treated as a slave to these aliens. The Princess, became Queen after her father passed in the Princes third year of Luke's exile, searched for the Prince. After two years, she found evidence of the Prince's whereabouts, and gathered the Six, to go and save him.**

**(Side Note: Celestia and Luna have long since died, and tied the Six to their spirits of harmony, so that they may be eternal protectors, the story takes place directly after Rainbow Dash, breaks into the specially built prison, with Rarity and Pinkie Pie, at her side.) (P.S. Prince Luke doesn't know he is a prince yet, he only finds out after he is kidnapped so the Six, along with Valcry are clueless that he is of royal blood.)**

* * *

"Rainbow? Rarity? Pinkie? Is it really you?" The Luke asks, stunned by the recent explosions. "Yes Luke, it's us. Now stand back" Rainbow says and the Prince backs up as her and Pinkie beat their way in through the bars restraining him. "Let's go Luke" Rarity says, holding a hoof out for Luke to take. Luke follows Rainbow and the other two that have come to save him from this hell hole of a prison in which he's stayed in for five years, "Five years, and I'm finally going to be freed. It can't be true can it?" thought Luke, walking out of the wall blown to pieces.

"Where are we going? How did you know where I was?" Asks Luke suspiciously.

"We're going to meet Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Twi is repairing the ship as we speak, by the time we arrive it should be okay to sail off before these creatures try to attack again" Rarity says, running to keep up with the other four. Luke quickens his pace as he sees a ship, docked on the shores of this strange land that he no longer wishes to see. He wishes to never have to speak of it, but knows that he will be questioned beyond belief when he sees the Princess.

"THE PRINCESS!" Luke screams, "I haven't seen her in FIVE YEARS, we were engaged! Where is she now?"

"The Queen" says Pinkie, stressing the word queen, "Is back in her Royal Palace, awaiting the arrival of her betrothed. She is the one, through countless, sleepless night, found answers to where you were being held. She loves you Luke, and she's preparing a party for your return, with my help of course." Pinkie finished, as the four ponies arrived to the ship.

"On the ship Everypony, 'fore those weird lookin' two leg aliens start shooting us. Again!"

"Nice seeing you to AJ" said Rarity and they all jumped onto the boat, ready to return to Equestria. "Archers! Cannonmen, ATTACK!" A magic powered voice boomed through the land, and flaming arrows flew towards the sail. Using his magic Luke tried to deflect some arrows, but he hadn't been able to use any magic while chained up in the cell and his power is weakened, drained by the Aliens. Twilight, using her magic, deflected most of the fire arrows, but some got through and set the sail ablaze.

"Lady Rarity, what should I do to help?!" He screamed.

"Bring me some wet cloth so I can quench those flames." He immediately did as Rarity said and started drenching some sheets in the water and piled them beside Rarity.

"Thank you darlin'. Go give some of your energy to Twilight, she needs it" Luke looked to the head of the ship where he saw Twilight, shooting bolts of purple magic towards the edge of the ship, forming a magic shield, stopping all arrows. Luke made a beeline for Twilight, and as soon as he got within 20 yards of her, he started glowing with his blue aura as he sacrificed what little bit of energy he had, to Twilight.

Twilight, imbued with the extra strength from Luke, fueled the last bit of her spell and formed a solid barrier, instantly passing out from the effort. With that, the ponies turned on the ships rotors, and set sail from the dock. The cannoneers and archers kept firing, even until after we were out of range from them. "Twilight! Wake up, wake up!" Luke drained his last bit of energy into Twilight, and she started to stir on the deck of the boat. "Twilight, I'm sorry, I tried to give you all the energy I could, I didn't mean to let you pass out….I am truly sorry."

"Luke, don't be sorry, it could have happened to anyone. Don't worry about it. I am thankful you gave me any energy at all." she replied. "We should be back to Equestria in seven days, in which time we will need to get you bathed, well fed, and find out as much information about the land we can possibly know." Twilight said, and with that I went below decks to get a shower, Pinkiepie leading the way.

"So Luke, I know you must've been all lonely in that small cell of yours. And I could keep you some company as you shower," Pinkie offered

"What do you mean Pinkie?" Luke asked sincerely confused.

"Well whatever you want it to mean Lukie. I haven't had any fun" she said stressing the word, "ever since my poor dears Celestia and Luna left me here all alone"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure the Princ-Queen has been the utmost faithful to me, I love her, and I won't betray her." said Luke matter-of-factly,

"What makes you so sure she's been faithful to someone who was gone for five years,

years Luke."

"What do you mean Pinkie!" said Luke getting upset, "Tell me or you might regret EVER mentioning such non-sense to me!" Luke yelled, an aura of blue surrounding his body has he started to prepare the use of his Alicorn magic. "Pinkie, I swear to Luna, if you don't tell me…."  
"You'll what pony boy? Use magic on an immortal Six? Yeah right. Whatever. Here's the showers, there is soap under the cabinet. Just think about what I've said, pony boy."

After taking his shower, his first one in five years he returned to the deck, "Thanks for freeing me back there Everypony. Just two questions. One, When do you meet up for meals and suck. Two. Where will I be Sleeping?" Luke asked tired from the days events.

"well mealtimes differs, but Pinkie offered you to sleep in her cabin below deck. I went ahead and told everypony that it would be fine, not seeing a reason why you wouldn't allow it. But right now. I am going to bed. Its been a while since this pony has seen any action and I, am pooped. Goodnight Everypony. Dash stalked off below deck, followed by Fluttershy and Rarity. "Excuse me Luke, but would you like to go ahead and go below deck with me?" Pinkie asked.  
"Sure, how far below is it?"

"Just follow me Silly, you'll see it when we get there" she replied. With that both of them went off below decks, Luke thought that were lost when they finally came across a door labeled, "Pinkie's abode". Luke walks inside, immediately noticing the king size, hot pink bed with a pink semi-see through canopy over it. On the other side of the room there was a room with a tall, elegant mirror that stretched to the ceiling.  
"Where do I sleep at?" Asked Luke,

"What do you mean?"

"Where do I sleep? I only see one bed in here."

"Ooh silly, you're sleeping in the same bed as me" she replied simply.

"Oh okay. Do you really think that the Queen has fallen in love with somepony else Pinkie?" Luke asked getting under the covers with Pinkie.

"Well Nopony can know for sure, the only thing to do is wait and see. I have seen a handsome stallion, going to and from her room in the castle every night for a year now…."

"Oh well, I mean we haven't seen each other for five years right? So I guess it would be okay, if while I am still single have fun with a special somepony….right Pinkie?" Luke started saying,

"And if that somepony were in the bed with me, she wouldn't go about telling anypony, would she?"

"Of course she wouldn't Lukie, just tell me who that somepony is I make sure she can't tell anypony."  
"Well Pinkie, I am taking you up on your offer from earlier. I want to fuck you. I want to make love to the woman who I share a bed with, I want to cum inside you and make you suck on my cock!"

**End of Chapter one!**

* * *

**I will do my best to post at least one chapter per week. If you have any ideas or suggestions please feel free to comment. Thanks everypony, I hope you enjoy the story!**


End file.
